1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and system to be utilized in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are systems that manipulate, process, and store data and are notorious within the art. Personal computer systems, and their associated subsystems, constitute one well known species of data processing systems. Network server computer systems, and their associated subsystems, constitute another well known species of data processing systems.
A personal computer system may be a desktop model system which can include one or more of the following microprocessors, fans, magnetic disk drives, CD-ROM disk drives, keyboards, printer devices, monitors, modems, digital cameras, fax machines, network cards, and various associated data buses to support the foregoing noted devices, as well as the supporting software to allow the foregoing devices to work together to provide a complete standalone system; furthermore, various other devices can also be utilized in order to provide the complete standalone system.
A network server computer system can include some or all of the foregoing noted components listed for the desktop model system, plus other additional hardware or software, such as that necessary to control one or more network switches. In addition, a network server computer system is commonly employed in a rack-mounted system. A rack is a frame in which one or more pieces of equipment are mounted, typically in a stacked (i.e., one atop another) configuration. Typically, rack-mounted network server computer systems are manufactured to fit within industry-standard xe2x80x9cracks,xe2x80x9d defined in terms of industry standard xe2x80x9cRack Unitsxe2x80x9d (an industry-standard unit defined to be 1xc2xe xe2x80x3 height of rack space). For example, a 7U network server computer system is manufactured such that it will fit within a xe2x80x9c7Uxe2x80x9d space (e.g., a height of 12.25xe2x80x3). A 4U network server computer system is manufactured such that it will fit within a xe2x80x9c4Uxe2x80x9d space (e.g., a height of 7xe2x80x3). If a network server computer system is built, its height cannot exceed its rack unit height specification. Consequently, network server components and capabilities are often supplied via increased depth of network server computers.
Each of the foregoing-referenced active data processing system (e.g., personal computer systems or network server computer systems) components consumes power and produces waste heat in the process of performing its functions. Both power consumption and waste heat management within data processing systems have become a concern in the data processing art. One reason for this is that electric power must be paid for, so power consumption translates to cost. Another reason is that many data processing components (e.g., modem processors) are only guaranteed to function appropriately to a particular case temperature. Thus, it is imperative to remove the excess heat from the system, since if the heat is not removed, it can build up and either cause system inaccuracies or actually result in damage to data processing system components.
In order to dissipate heat from data processing systems, multiple exhaust fans are often utilized. However, one problem arising from the use of such fans is that they themselves draw power and produce waste heat in the course of performing their functions. The foregoing problems, which are significant in personal computer systems, are actually exacerbated in network server computer systems. As noted, network server computer systems often contain their components in enclosures of relatively limited height and relatively significant depth. Furthermore, network server computer systems are often stacked in racks. Thus, thermal management becomes even more of a problem due to the fact that the depth-wise arrangement of the network server computer system components means that cooling air must be brought from the front or the back of the network computer systems (the top and the bottom of the units being blocked by other rack-mounted equipment). Furthermore, as the height of the rack mounted units shrinks (e.g., from 7U to 4U), more power is generated in a smaller volume enclosures, which exacerbates the already serious problems associated with dissipating heat in data processing systems. In addition to the foregoing, there is a move within the art to pack even more network server computer system components into each network server computer system. Thus, in network server computer systems thermal management is currently a problem and is likely to become more of a problem in the future as enclosure volumes shrink.
In addition to the foregoing, those skilled in the art will recognize that it is also desired to enclose more personal computing system components in smaller volume enclosures. Enclosing data processing system components in smaller enclosures makes thermal management even more of a problem due to the proximity of the system components. Furthermore, there is a move within the art to pack even more personal computer system components into each personal computer system. Thus, in personal computer systems thermal management is currently a problem, and is likely to become more of a problem in the future as enclosure volumes shrink.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists in the art for a method and system which will provide heat dissipation in data processing systems in such a way that neither produces additional heat nor takes up excessive space in the data processing systems.
It has been discovered that a system and method can be produced which will, among other things, provide heat dissipation in data processing systems in such a way that neither produces additional heat nor takes up excessive space in the data processing systems. The method includes forming a fanless power supply having at least one air ingress and at least one air egress. The method further includes forming a fanless power supply receptacle having at least one air ingress and at least one air egress. The system includes a fanless power supply having at least one air ingress and at least one air egress. The system further includes a fanless power supply receptacle having at least one air ingress and at least one air egress.
The foregoing is a summary and thus contains, by necessity, simplifications, generalizations and omissions of detail; consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the summary is illustrative only and is not intended to be in any way limiting. Other aspects, inventive features, and advantages of the present invention, as defined solely by the claims, will become apparent in the non-limiting detailed description set forth below.